


Five Nights of Pizza

by wertly23



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Nyctophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertly23/pseuds/wertly23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young security guard lands a job at Freddy's, he finds he's not just here to protect the pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The new security guard spun around in the office chair, waiting for it to be midnight. He'd gotten here early just in case the manager needed to tell him any additional information other than, "Sit in this chair and watch the cameras", but there wasn't any. He was actually quite surprised how easy it was to get this crappy job. All he had to do was ask. Sure, he could have made more money working in some fast food restaurant, but he'd probably be fired or killed on the first day, being accident prone and all. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be here, he didn't get to see anything other than the saddest bunny in the world, an asshole bear and a creepy duck. The security room was small, cramp, and smelled like sweat, blood, and desperation. The walls were covered in children's drawings, some better than others. The desk was press against the back wall and most of its contents were all over the floor, including a cupcake with eyes and something that looked like shit. He was loving this job already, because you can't get better than shit on the floor. He glanced at his watch "11:59", sitting up he took the greasy tablet off the table.

"Almost time," he murmured to himself. He didn't really think it was necessary to have a security guard in a place like this, what are they gonna steal, pizza? He laughed at the thought, it was ridiculously stupid but it still didn't make since to him. 

"I should steal their pizza, just for the shit on this floor."

The guard combed back his crimson his hair with pale boney fingers, glancing at his watch as it finally hit midnight. Yay!

He listened as all the main power shut off, noticing how dim the room was now. The hallway lights also shut off. He looked at the two buttons next to the door, and hit the one that said "LIGHT", only to be met with a flickering light that barely illuminated the dark hallway. Sighing, he turned it off, no one had told him about this but he guessed it was reasonable, restaurants didn't leave on the lights after closing time. The tablet in his hands buzzed to life, all the rooms were listed and in the corner of the screen displaying how much power was left, it's usage, and the time. "99%." Okay not ba- Wait. What? Limited power?! No one told him about this either.

"What the fuck?" Why wouldn't they tell him this? Did they really think he would be okay with this? A phone rung loudly, interrupting his thoughts. He didn't bother trying to answer it, he wasn't going to search through the mess.

_"Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_


	2. Chapter 2

N

Wow, this was the fastest time he's ever wanted to quit a job. The guy on the phone wasn't even the person who worked before him. He'd met Mike Schmidt the day he was fired, and his voice definitely didn't sound like that.

_" Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

Yeah, like shit on the floor and dishonest employers. 

_"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death of occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Wait, what did he just say? A frown formed on his face. 

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to singthose same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show thema little respect, right? Okay."_

Quirky? What is that suposed to mean? How quirky?

_"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah... It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Nononono, he was joking right? This was just a prank they play on the new guy, right?

_" Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you aios a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters... if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside of Freddy Fazbear's suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death. Uh....the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask."_

 _Oh my god._

 _

_" Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.''_

 _Good night. Good night!? That was it!? You say animatronic robots murder people at night and stuff them into suits, and all you can say is good night!?_

 _

Looking down at the tablet in his trembling hands, he started to flip through the cameras.

Camera 1B: Cool

Camera 1C: Normal

Camera 1A: Beautiful, if only everyone was there. Wait... _ **No!** ___

_

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. I'm sorry, criticism is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said I couldn't do it so I did. WILL GET BETTER


End file.
